Shikamaru's Best Worst Birthday
by Me Myself and Kisame
Summary: It's September 22nd, Shikamaru Nara's Birthday. What was supposed to be a fun filled day of cake and friends instead was filled with work and loneliness. Could his day get any worse? He doubted it, but...you can never be too sure.


_~AN: OMG, It was Shikamaru's Birthday… a…week and a half ago…heh….oops? Well anyway, I wanted to make Shika a birthday story do I did! ShikaCho For the win! Yay! Ok, So I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. I hope you enjoy it! Happy VERY belated birthday Shikamaru! EDIT: Someone complained, so I went through and weeded out some spelling errors. And I changed a sentence or two, nothing huge that would change anything though. Ehh, maybe I should get a beta reader or something? Anyway, I hope you like it!~_

Shikamaru groaned as he walked down a dimly lit street to his house. "What a day." He grumbled nearing his house slowly but surely. Today was the 22nd of September, a certain cloud viewing ninja's birthday, and he swore the world was against him. Today of all days that old fogy of a Hokage decided to give all the other ninja's in the leaf a day off. Everyone except Shikamaru Nara of course. At least, that's how Shikamaru saw it. Today the shadow ninja did a wide range of things, from babysitting, escorting, plowing fields, Harvesting crops and everything in-between.

"I doubt That I'll ever look at a cabbage the same way ever again." Shikamaru grumbled getting to his house.

"I'm Home." Shikamaru called out into the empty house as he opened the door. He sighed and pulled off his vest then tossed it to it's new home on the floor, "Yeah…like there's anyone here to reply to that." he muttered deciding that he needed a shower.

Shikamaru's parents anniversary of their marriage happened to be on the same week of his birthday. So most years the cloud watcher would spend most of his birthday alone, depending on if Choji and Ino had missions or other duties that they had to do. Most of the time his parents would offer to have their anniversary vacation-get-away on a different week, but, not wanting to be set up to be made fun of by either of them in the future, Shikamaru just played it cool and made it seem like he didn't care about it.

"Figures, the only time they believe me about something, it's a total lie." Shikamaru shook his head with distaste as he walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Thinking about what he should do with himself to celebrate his birthday, Shikamaru stripped down to his bear skin and turned on the shower. "I guess I'll just play Shogi with myself and go to bed." He muttered stepping into the shower.

* * *

Nearing the end of his hygiene escapade, Shikamaru leaned against the glass door of the shower, tilting his head back slowly until it made contact with the glass. Sighing softly the shadow ninja ran a hand through his hair. Shikamaru sighed again slightly heavier "…I think I'll just go to bed." He murmured beginning to gather the will to move forward. Shikamaru yawned and rubbed at his eyes, unable to move forward quite yet. Suddenly the support that the shower door was providing vanished and the shadow ninja fell back, shocked when someone caught him. "Wh-what the-" he began sputtering trying to get a look of his catcher.

"Hey, does this rag smell like Chloroform?" The catcher questioned stuffing a rag over the Shadow ninja's mouth and nose.

"Wh…wha?" Shikamaru murmured his vision blurring as he lost consciousness

* * *

Shikamaru woke up from his forced state of sleep "Nnn…wha…what happened?" he groaned, his head throbbing and a very obvious hard on making a tent in the towel wrapped around his waist. How long had be been out? An hour? Five hours? He didn't know. Shikamaru shifted and made a noise of distaste. His arms were bound to something. As to what he didn't know, it was either too dark to see, or he was blindfolded. He blinked several times and groaned in anguish when he felt his eyelashes brush against what must be a blindfold.

"Hnnn… I've been kidnapped." Shikamaru moaned morbidly tugging, desperately against the restraints. The back of his hands hit solid and wooden objects, deducing that they were wooden poles. Shikamaru felt the objects over with his hands, recognizing a familiar shape and feel of an engraving on them, he was in his bed, in his house. Shikamaru's thoughts drifted back to his dream that he had while he was knocked out, the shadow user sighed sadly,

"I wish Choji were here… he'd save me… and then we'd." the lazy ninja's hardened length twitched causing his to gasp. "Mmmn…Cho…ji." he moaned softly.

There was a deep chuckle sounding from the doorway of Shikamaru's room.

Shikamaru stiffened and his stomach sank, "Ch-Choji?" The shadow ninja asked his voice shaking, hoping that it really was his pleasantly plump boyfriend back from his two and a half day mission… A day and a half early.

"I can be who ever you want me to be." the person said walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed.

The Shadow user growled "Get lost." he demanded looking over in the direction that the bed had sank in.

The man chuckled, "You're in no position to be making demands, Shikamaru."

Said deer boy growled deeply "How do you know my name?"

"Oh, I've known you for quite some time." The man said chuckling softly as he spoke.

"Stalker." Shikamaru snapped pulling against his restraints.

The man laughed whole heartedly for a moment "Ooh, I'd say quite the opposite." He chuckled, placing one of his hands down on the bed and moving it closer to the Shadow ninja. "You like having me around." he said placing a hand on Shikamaru's knee. "I'd even go as far as to say you _love _having me around.""Don't touch me!" Shikamaru hissed twisting himself trying to get the other man's hand off of him, but the man was too strong, pinning his hips down against the bed with his large hands easily. "Go away!" Shikamaru cried as the man crawled closer to the Shadow user, sitting down on his legs.

"Is this for me?" the man asked tracing a finger around the cloud watcher's hard member through the thin towel.

Suppressing a moan Shikamaru shivered and bit his tongue, determined not to give the Stalker the pleasure, then shook his head franticly in response to the mans question.

The man chuckled in reply, "Oh, I'll bet that it is." he said, a smirk coating his voice.

Shikamaru hissed and began to insult the man when the man pulled the towel off and took the Shadow ninja's hard cock into his hand.

Shikamaru gasped audibly "N-No!" He groaned squirming, his attempts at freedom not fazing the man as he began to pump his hand up and down the Lazy ninja's shaft.

Shikamaru tried his best to suppress the moan, but failed as a moan leaked out of his mouth, cursing himself, earning a chuckle and a grunt of satisfaction from the man.

"Seems like someone's enjoying themselves.~" the man chuckled leaning down over Shikamaru his lips hovering over the could watcher's.

"I-It's a f-freakin' natural reaction!" Shikamaru growled. "You god damn-" The shadow ninja was cut off as the man planted his lips down against his, stuffing his tongue into the shadow ninja's mouth before the boy could seal his mouth shut.

Shikamaru was going to bite down roughly on the invading muscle but didn't as his tongue was overcome by a familiar taste. It tasted like a combination of sugar and barbeque chips. Shikamaru knew that he's tasted this mix fairly often, but could place his finger on when or why he tasted such a mixture.

The man chuckled into the shadow users mouth and slowly parted lips with him. "Was that a 'freaking natural reaction' too?" the man laughed placing one of his hands at the side of Shikamaru's head.

Shikamaru cocked his head to the side, slightly confused about what the man was getting at. He thought for a moment and then blushed darkly as the realized that he's been licking at the man's tongue and was grinding his hard erection against the other's hips.

Shikamaru gasped in horror and blushed a brilliant red, pressing his hips down against the bed tightly. Shikamaru was ashamed "What am I going to tell Choji!" He shouted, the question directed at no one in particular. " 'Oh, I'm sorry Choji, turned out that it wasn't rape because I enjoyed it.'! ?"

"Why'd that happen! ? What happened to the control I had! ? Choji's going to hate me, He's-" Shikamaru rant was cut short as the man grabbed the blind fold and pulled it up and off.

Shikamaru's eyes widened hugely as what he saw. "Ch-Choji!" he cried in disbelief, not believing that the person in front of him was his perfectly plump boyfriend.

"That's me." Choji said smiling down at the deer boy.

"Ch-Choji! I-It's you!…B-but I thought…your mission…and your voice."

"I lied about the mission and spent the extra time learning a jutsu to change the way my voice sounds." Choji said, his voice deep and gravely thanks to the jutsu. "And, it should be wearing off…right…about…now." Choji said his voice softening back to it's normal tone and pitch, music to Shikamaru's ears.

Shikamaru sighed staggeredly in releife. Tears of joy building in his eyes. "G-Geez, Choji! You're such a ass!" the shadow user joked sticking his tongue out at the Akimichi for a moment, "You scared the shit outta me!" he laughed softly the tears that were building up in his eyes slipping out and streaming down his face.

"Aw, I'm sorry Shika." Choji muttered wiping away the shadow ninja's tears gently

"Mm," Shikamaru leaned up and kissed the other deeply for a moment. "Don't be." he breathed hotly his lips centimeters away from the Akimichi's, his lips brushing against Choji's as he spoke. "It was exciting." he breathed kissing the food lover deeply again. "Kinda scary," he kissed him deeply again "But as long as it you, it's ok I guess." Shikamaru said kissing his boyfriend's cheek. "But, I'm _soo_ going to get back at you." the shadow user said smirking at the other.

Choji chuckled "Ok, sure." he said running his hand through the shadow ninja's hair. "Do you want me to free your hands Shika?" Choji asked beginning to reach up to the shadow users wrists.

"Mm, no." Shikamaru said arching his back and pressing his hips against the Akimichi's. "Screw me the way we are." The shadow ninja growled huskily, his eyes half lidded.

Choji grinned widely at this, "Kinky." he said discarding his clothing joining the deer boy in his nakedness.

"I has a dream about you." Shikamaru purred, spreading his legs apart, granting Choji further access.

"Really? What about?" the Akimichi asked grabbing the shadow users hips lifting them up. "I woke up with this raging hard on, what do you think it was about?" Shikamaru asked chuckling, smirking at the other.

Choji laughed, "Well," he said positioning his own hard erection against the shadow ninja's entrance "Let's make that dream a reality."

"Mmm, Let's." Shikamaru moaned in anticipation, pressing his hips down slightly against the others hard cock "I've been waiting a loong time." Shikamaru purred

"For your birthday?" The Akimichi questioned

"Mm-hm." The Nara murmured kissing Choji deeply "And for you to come and save the day." He said smiling

Choji smiled happily down at the Nara

"You saved me from my terrible day." Shikamaru chuckled smiling.

"I'm glad I spiced things up for you Shika-chan." Choji laughed grinning

Shikamaru nodded "Mm-hm, c'mon, let's get it on." Shikamaru said smirking pressing his hips down more onto the others erect dick shifting his hips back and forth.

Both ninjas moaned and Choji thrust up into the Nara's tight heat causing said Nara to cry out with pleasure.

"A-Ah! Ch-Choji!" He cried thrusting his hips down against the Akimichi's. Choji complied by thrusting faster and harder into the smaller. Shikamaru cried out loudly as Choji hit his prostate, crying out as he came, cum splattering over Choji's and his own chest. Choji moaned loudly as Shikamaru clenched around him sending him over the edge in the Shadow user.

"Mmm, Shikamaru." Choji moaned flopping down on the bed next to the shadow ninja "I love you"

"Mm, I love you too Choji." Shikamaru sighed contently wrapping his arms around the Akimichi tightly.

Choji blinked, "Eh? Shika…how did you get your arms free?"

Shikamaru chuckled, "I used a shadow jutsu to pick the locks." He said smirking

"Ehh? So you could have gotten out the whole time?" Choji asked pouting slightly.

The shadow ninja nodded. "I only thought of it just now though, my mind was in too much of a mess before for me to even try to think straight."

"Oh, I see." Choji smiled, "Well, happy birthday, Shika-chan." he said kissing the Nara.

"Mm," The shadow ninja smiled "Thank you Choji." he said snuggling up against the Akimichi. The Akimichi covered them up with a large quilt. "You're the first person that's said that to me all day." he muttered closing his eyes slowly "It means the most to me too." Shikamaru kissed the Akimichi's cheek happily "I was so upset when I thought that you weren't going to be around that I thought about going out and looking for you while you were on you 'mission'."

Choji chuckled softly "I guess I'll have to thank Tsunade then for giving you all those missions."

"Eh? How did you know about the missions?" Shikamaru asked looking at the other confused.

"Oh, well you see. All those missions that you got, were the missions that were supposed to be done by me that were piling up." he said chuckling weakly scratching the back of his head.

Shikamaru blinked, "Oh…you…ass!" Shikamaru shouted laughing and whacking the Akimichi with a pillow.

Choji Chuckled "Oi, oi. Don't get me started!" he threatened smiling blocking the pillow.

"Oh, well that's too bad, because it's been started!" Shikamaru laughed hitting him with the pillow again.

Choji roared laughing and turned and pinned the Shadow ninja against the bed, "Counter attack!" he chuckled covering Shikamaru in a barrage of kisses, tickling him randomly.

"A-ah!" Shikamaru chuckled pushing against Choji, "Heey, not fair!" he laughed squirming.

It's official, if Choji hadn't been there, this would have been the worst birthday Shikamaru had ever had. But Choji was, and he had gone through so much trouble just to make the shadow ninja happy too. That's why Shikamaru loved him so much, and would never stop loving him, not until the end of time. And Choji loved Shikamaru and was always there for him.

"Ch-Choji! Oooi, that tickles!" Shikamaru laughed

"It's supposed to!" Choji replied laughing continuing to riddle the Shadow ninja with Kisses and tickles.

_~AN: This was long eh? Heh, I hope you liked it! I took a break from all of my other stories just to do this one, It was a fun time ^_^ I hope you liked it too!_

_Liked it? Hated it? Have a request for a story I could do or something? Lemme know!~_


End file.
